Artificial Cheesy
by Mato-san
Summary: Mereka hanya pura-pura pulang bersama. Referensi. Dengan protagonis bohongan dan heroin bohongan. Dan timbulnya perasaan yang sesungguhnya. NoMiko / Timeline ngasal. For GSNK Pair Week. Mind to RnR? :9


Headnote : Gak jelas. Kerjaan di kala insomnia. Seharusnya berpartisipasi dalam GSNK Pair Week, ya nyatanya memang gitu sih. Terinspiransi dari lagunya AKMU yang 'Artificial Grass' meski sama sekali gak tau dari sisi mananya yang terinspirasi-_- OC-nya saya ngarang, 'kay.

**Artificial Cheesy**

**.**

**Monthly Girls Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi**

**.**

Mereka hanya pura-pura pulang bersama. Referensi. Dengan protagonis bohongan dan heroin bohongan. Dan timbulnya perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut sewarna rubi itu menatap gusar jendela dengan _earphone _masih terpasang di telinganya. Dia tidak peduli gurunya akan mengamuk karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran—toh ini pelajaran terakhir, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu di ruang perpustakaan atau bahkan langsung pulang saja.

Ah, rasanya tidak bisa. Sedari tadi seorang Mikoshiba Mikoto memandangi jendela karena kini hujan deras tengah berlangsung. Musim hujan sudah datang, dan Mikoshiba begitu ceroboh untuk mengingat bahwa dia butuh payung di tasnya untuk bisa berpergian dengan leluasa. Padahal kemarin dia jelas-jelas menonton berita dengan segelas kopi kalengan kesukaannya.

"Uh, Mikoshiba-_kun_."

Seorang gadis berambut pendek kini berdiri di samping meja Mikoshiba, membuat Mikoshiba meliriknya langsung. _Earphone _masih terpasang di telinganya—bodo amat dengan pendapat orang yang membuatnya terlihat tidak sopan—dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di dadanya. "_Ha'i_?"

"Kau dipanggil Nozaki-_kun_ dari kelas sebelah." Jawab gadis itu—Nakami—dengan ekspresi sedikit malu-malu. Sepertinya Nakami itu satu dari banyaknya gadis yang menyukai Mikoshiba.

Nozaki? Memanggilnya? Ini pasti berurusan dengan sesuatu yang tidak jauh-jauh dari proyek _shoujo manga_-nya, Mikoshiba sudah menduga. Pastilah pemuda tinggi itu membutuhkan bantuan untuk menggambar efek atau sekedar mengerjakan beta—yang sebenarnya kini sudah ditangani oleh Sakura. Tetapi memanggilnya di saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung?! "_Etto_... Bukankah jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung?"

Senyum simpul terulas di bibir Nakami serta rona di pipinya, membuat Mikoshiba membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum ala _love hunter_-nya. "J-Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, M-Mikoshiba-_kun_. T-Tampaknya Mikoshiba-_kun _terlalu fokus merenung sehingga tidak menyadari bel pulang sudah berbunyi."

"Oy oy, jadi kau sedari tadi memperhatikanku?!" _Toeeng_...

Mikoshiba Mikoto berhasil membuat wajah Nakami menjadi merona merah.

_((Tetapi ketika Nakami sudah menjauh dari Mikoshiba—dan Mikoshiba sudah beranjak pergi dari kelasnya, semua pun tahu siapa yang paling memerah padam sebenarnya.))_

**.**

Sesosok pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang familiar kini tengah berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari depan pintu kelas Mikoshiba, menatap ke arah luar jendela. Mikoshiba menghela nafas sebelum mendekat ke arahnya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Oy." Sapanya pelan.

Sosok itu menoleh sebelum memandang Mikoshiba dengan datar—meski Mikoshiba tahu di balik wajah datar itu ada kehangatan yang abnormal. "Oh hai, Mikoshiba," jawab Nozaki sebelum merogoh sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Mikoshiba saja belum sempat mengambil tasnya dari kelas. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu pada satu bagian yang aku tidak mengerti harus bagaimana."

Tumben sekali. Biasanya Nozaki bertingkah seolah dialah yang paling berpengalaman dalam bidang _shoujo manga_, dan kini dia meminta bantuan dari Mikoshiba? "Kau selalu mengamati orang lain sebagai bahan referensimu. Mengapa kau tidak melakukannya saja?" tanya Mikoshiba, penasaran. "Mengamati orang-orang di sekitarmu atau apa."

Nozaki terdiam dengan setumpuk kertas yang kini berada di tangannya. "Sulit," jawab Nozaki singkat sebelum kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela. "Aku mencoba ingin membuat adegan musiman—karena sepertinya itu meninggalkan perasaan tersendiri kepada Mamiko. Tetapi aku tidak mendapat referensi yang pas, jadi aku rasa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mempraktekannya untukku."

Mikoshiba terdiam sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau memintaku bercerita tentang suatu adegan yang kau butuhkan—menurut pengalamanku sendiri?!" Mikoshiba mengangkat alisnya. Bukankah Nozaki mengetahui dia tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam kehidupan asmara?! Salahkan sifat pemalu Mikoshiba yang lebih mirip penyakit, membuatnya menjadi sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan seseorang dalam kurun waktu singkat.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Karena kau sering membantuku, yah mau bagaimana lagi," sembari mengatakannya, Mikoshiba tersenyum berlatarkan bunga-bunga mawar yang tengah mekar. "Memangnya kau butuh bantuan di adegan apa?"

Wajah Nozaki masih datar, membuat Mikoshiba rasa ini adalah pertanda baik—kalau perasaannya tidak salah dan semoga saja memang tidak (karena Mikoshiba tahu Nozaki selalu memiliki ide cemerlang tapi aneh di dalam otaknya). Mikoshiba menunggu Nozaki membuka mulutnya dengan raut wajah berpikir, dia kira-kira berperan sebagai tokoh tampan atau keren.

"Adegan pulang bersama saat musim hujan antara Mikorin dan Suzuki yang menggunakan payung."

Kini wajah Mikoshiba ikutan tanpa ekspresi seperti Nozaki. Dia sulit membayangkan perannya sebagai siapa—pejalan kaki tanpa wajah yang sekedar lewar atau teman satu sekolah yang usil dan suka menggoda.

"Aku ingin mencoba menggunakan sudut pandang Suzuki pada saat itu, sehingga kurasa aku perlu menjadi Suzuki dan kau yang menjadi Mamiko."

Seluruh darah di wajah Mikoshiba sudah turun semua sekarang.

**.**

"N-Nozaki," sambil menunduk karena berusaha menyembunyikan warna wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah sewarna dengan warna rambut dan iris matanya, Mikoshiba meremas kuat tasnya sekalipun sebenarnya dia ingin meremas ujung jas Nozak—ups. "Bukannya aku menolak idemu atau apa, t-tapi kurasa ini sudah jauh di atas batas toleran penggemar."

Tatapan mata Nozaki hanya lurus dan datar seperti biasanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin katakan?" tanyanya.

Mengerang frustasi, Mikoshiba menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia terkadang berpikir bagaimana orang setidak-peka Nozaki Umetarou bisa menghasilkan _manga _yang menjadi rekomendasi setiap gadis di balik nama pena Yumeno Sakiko.

"Mengapa kita harus sepayung berdua seperti ini?!"

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapan Nozaki sebelum mengadah ke atas, menatap payung warna biru gelap yang kini menaungi mereka. Beberapa anak laki-laki menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh sementara siswi perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik, kemungkinan terbesar menaruh rasa iri pada Nozaki yang bisa sepayung dengan Mikoshiba. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga," desis Mikoshiba dengan wajah masih memerah, kakinya mulai bergerak untuk berjalan. Dia bisa mati hipotermia jika tetap berada di luar bangunan seperti ini. "Kau aneh sekali, menjadikanku sebagai model heroin. Mengapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Chiyorin saja?"

"Tidak," jawab Nozaki, pandangannya terarah lurus ke depan. "Meminta bantuan kepada gadis di tengah hari berhujan seperti ini membuatku terlihat lebih mirip laki-laki kurang ajar."

Tanpa sadar Mikoshiba mengerecutkan bibirnya sambil membuang pandangannya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa kau ini kurang ajar," gumam Mikoshiba sebelum kembali merona meski kini ronanya cukup tipis. "Tetapi kebetulan sekali hari ini aku lupa membawa payung. Jadi... Terima kasih."

Payung yang kini dipegang oleh Nozaki bergoyang sedikit, membuat beberapa tetes air jatuh ke atas kepala Mikoshiba. Mikoshiba hendak protes sebelum Nozaki membenarkan kembali letak payungnya. "_Douita_." Tanggap Nozaki dengan suara lumayan pelan.

Perjalanan pulang terasa canggung, hanya diisi bunyi rintikan hujan dan suara kendaraan yang melintas lewat. Mikoshiba masih memerah, dia sedikit merutuk Nozaki tidak mencoba memecahkan suasana canggung ini. Seharusnya jika dia benar-benar berniat mencari referensi, dia bisa mengajak Mikoshiba mengobrol—bagaimana pun juga bisa dibilang Mikoshiba merupakan bagian dari kesuksesan _manga _buatan Nozaki.

"Menurutmu apakah adegan seperti ini jika kusisipkan di _shoujo manga _akan terkesan picisan?"

Suara berat Nozaki membelah hening, membuat Mikoshiba menoleh. Nozaki kini menatapnya, membuat Mikoshiba tanpa sadar berdeham lembut. "Picisan ya... Kurasa tidak juga," jawab Mikoshiba sebelum mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. "Mungkin adegan berpayungan hampir selalu ada di _shoujo manga_, tapi masing-masing penulis bisa memberi kesan yang berbeda. Itu tergantung dengan kasusmu."

Nozaki tampak berpikir. Mikoshiba mengamatinya kemudian mengulum senyum. Pemuda di sampingnya memiliki garis wajah yang keras tetapi lumayan untuk bisa dijadikan tokoh utama protagonis dalam _shojou manga_ sebelum Mikoshiba menggeleng keras-keras dan berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak cepat. Astaga, dia tadi memikirkan apa?!

"Suzuki akan bercakap-cakap dengan Mamiko. Mamiko akan tampak bahagia dan merasa dia adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia."

"Tidak jelek juga," komentar Mikoshiba sambil tersenyum cerah. "_Jaa_, sepertinya kau sudah mendapat _plot _yang pas untuk adegan ini. Tinggal kau kembangkan saja pada dialog-dialog antar tokohnya."

"_Ne _Mikorin, bagaimana harimu?"

Sontak Mikoshiba terkejut sebelum memerah dan menutupi mulutnya dengan lengannya. "_N-Nandayo omae_?! Memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu!" seru Mikoshiba, nyaris panik dan terkena serangan jantung. Wajah Nozaki masih sama datarnya. "Dan mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?!"

"Aku sedang mengembangkan dialog antar Suzuki dan Mamiko. Kau menjadi Mamiko, ingat?!"

_Uh, mengapa makhluk yang satu ini benar-benar bodoh... Atau malah tidak peka?!_ "A-Ah iya, aku ingat," jawab Mikoshiba. Dia yakin rona di wajahnya akan bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama "H-Hariku baik-baik saja. B-Bagaimana denganmu..., _Etto_...,"

"Nozaki. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan nama Suzuki," kata Nozaki, mengerti dengan masalah yang Mikoshiba hadapi. Mikoshiba pun mengangguk dengan gugup. "Lanjutkan, Mikorin."

"B-Bagaimana denganmu, Nozaki-_kun_? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Mikoshiba diiringi senyum manis ala heroin. Di dalam hatinya dia berusaha mengingat bahwa dia berperan sebagai Mamiko, bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri. Otaknya sulit diajak bekerja sama pada saat ini.

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi berjalan denganmu saja sudah cukup membuatku senang." Jawab Nozaki lalu menoleh ke arah Mikoshiba dan tersenyum tipis.

Mikoshiba merona. Dia tidak tahu rona itu murni karena sifat pemalunya atau karena hal yang lain... Tapi dia merasa senang dan detak jantungnya menjadi tidak keruan. Ya, sebagian mungkin karena sifat pemalunya. Untuk sisanya, Mikoshiba tidak sepintar Kashima untuk bisa mengetahuinya.

Hening kembali terselip di antara mereka berdua. Mikoshiba mengelus dagunya sembari membuang muka, mencari cara agar perjalanan ini tidak diisi hanya dengan kecanggungan. Tetapi dia akui, dia sendiri merasa canggung. Terlebih lagi dia memainkan peran sebagai 'Mamiko / Mikorin', bukan 'Mikoshiba'.

"Kau tahu, Mikorin," suara Nozaki kembali terdengar, membuat Mikoshiba kembali menaruh atensi pada pemuda tinggi tersebut. "Apa menurutmu hujan hari ini terasa dingin?"

"Hujan hari ini cukup dingin, sebenarnya," jawab Mikoshiba lalu terkekeh pelan. Dia hampir saja lupa dia memainkan peran sebagai Mamiko—bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri. "Apalagi aku melupakan jas sekolahku, jadi hawanya terasa semakin dingin." Lalu Mikoshiba menggaruk pelipisnya, tertawa lugu karena kebodohannya.

Sial, tadi dia mengatakan opininya sendiri soal jas sekolah. Mikoshiba ragu Mamiko memiliki jas sekolah—karena keseharian gadis itu selalu menggunakan seragam _sailor _dengan rok selutut. Mikoshiba menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berharap Nozaki tidak salah tangkap dengan jawabannya karena kalau Nozaki salah tanggap itu bisa menimbulkan kesan aneh yang jang—

Sebuah jas abu-abu mendarat di bahu Mikoshiba, membuat Mikoshiba terperangah karena bingung bercampur kaget.

"Kau bisa demam keesokan harinya karena kedinginan," ujar Nozaki, matanya menyorot hangat yang membuat Mikoshiba dilema mendadak. "Aku tidak ingin melewati hari esok tanpa melihat sosok manismu." Kemudian Nozaki mengulas senyum, memegang bahu Mikoshiba dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat lalu membenarkan posisi jas yang kebesaran di tubuh Mikoshiba dengan gerakan lembut.

Pikiran Mikoshiba mendadak macet seiring semburat merah meledak di wajahnya. Dia tidak menduga Nozaki begitu memperhatika—mendalami perannya sebagai Suzuki.

'_Nozaki-kun_..._'_

Perjalanan dilanjut kembali dengan wajah Mikoshiba yang memerah dan pikiran yang masih mengenang senyum Nozaki. Nozaki bukanlah orang yang mudah berekspresi di dalam situasi yang tepat. Dan senyumannya yang tadi... Benar-benar sempurna dan sesuai dengan situasi.

"_Etto_... Nozaki-_kun_."

Di dalam hati Mikoshiba mengumpat-ngumpat kepada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar begitu feminim—dan sayangnya, begitu pas. Tidak terlalu melengking dan juga tidak terlalu rendah.

"_Ha'i_?"

"_A-Arigatou_. A-Aku senang bisa berjalan berdua dengan Nozaki-_kun_."

Nozaki menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Mikoshiba juga berhenti melangkah. Dia menduga bahwa Nozaki akan merasa marah dan terhina dengan perkataannya. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Mikoshiba yakin dia terlalu mendalami peran sebagai Mamiko sampai ke tahap tidak wajar. Itu membuat Mikoshiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan sambil menunduk dalam-dalam dengan wajah tetap memerah.

"_Douita_. Lain kali saat hujan lagi aku bisa memberimu tumpangan payung. Lagipula, berdua lebih baik kan?!"

Kedua tangan Nozaki beranjak menuju helai merah Mikoshiba dan mengacak-ngacaknya perlahan, membuat Mikoshiba menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang akan Mamiko lakukan? Apa yang akan Mamiko katakan sebagai balasan? Apa yang akan Mamiko pikirka—

"Bagaimana jika cuaca sedang seperti ini kita pulang bersama kembali?"

Kedua manik Mikoshiba melebar ketika Nozaki menanyakannya. Nozaki kini menatap ke arah lain, tangannya yang terbebas dari gagang payung bergerak-gerak membingungkan. "Ha?"

"Aku mengajak Mikoshiba untuk pulang bersama di hari-hari lain yang mirip seperti ini."

Itu membuat Mikoshiba terperangah sebelum kembali terdiam. Pulang bersama Nozaki adalah sesuatu yang sering dilakukan Mikoshiba... Tapi sepayung?! Degupan di jantung Mikoshiba bertambah keras, membuat Mikoshiba berpikir Nozaki pasti telah melakukan sesuatu dengan jantung dan wajahnya.

"T-Tentu saja."

Meski semuanya hanya pura-pura dan hanya untuk sekedar referensi, Mikoshiba tetap menikmati bagaimana jas Nozaki menyelimuti bahunya dari dinginnya hujan—sekalipun ia tahu Nozaki sebenarnya juga merasa kedinginan. Nozaki kembali tersenyum ke arahnya, dan Mikoshiba tidak kuat hati untuk tidak membalas senyuman tersebut dengan yang menurutnya paling manis di senyumannya yang lain.

Jika Mikoshiba Mikoto adalah seorang heroin dalam _shoujo manga_, mungkin efek-efek gradasi sinar dan kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran akan berada di balik punggungnya—khas remaja gadis yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Mungkin beginilah rasanya Mamiko jika bersama Suzuki bagi Mikoshiba.

Dan jika Mikoshiba Mikoto adalah seorang heroin dalam _shoujo manga_, dia merasa menjadi heroin paling beruntung sedunia karena memiliki Nozaku Umetarou sebagai pasangan protagonisnya.

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **My very first fic in this fandom so konnichiwa! (?)

Dari awal nonton GSNK ep. 2 udah kepicut sama pair ini hakhak. Dan karena ide saya udah gak kebendung lagi, lahirlah fic ini. Btw, saya nulis note atau curhat sih? Azzz... Gak terlalu percaya diri sama fic ini, tapi berhubung saya udah gak tidur berapa malem-my eyes can't stand light anymore gezzzz.

Mind to Review? :9


End file.
